


It has to get better

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year has been a hard one for the Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It has to get better

**Title:** It has to get better  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** The year has been a hard one for the Order.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a rum and a cinnamon stick.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 26. I thought these ended at Christmas so I'm behind a couple.

"Lily wouldn't approve," Sirius said with a smile. They were sat out on the patio of James's cottage.

"Shut it, Padfoot. I got married. I didn't become a monk." James took a long drink of his rum through a cinnamon stick. "Besides, who do you think made these? Think I'd be poncy enough to give you a cinnamon stick? Please." 

Sirius took a drag off his fag, blowing smoke rings in the air and passed it to James. "It's going to be a good new year, I think. Order's making progress."

"Agreed." James passed the fag back. "Has to be."


End file.
